Legend of Kate, Dream Come True?
by jlc1999
Summary: A young girl is whisked into the land of Hyrule when she finds an old blue ocarina.


**LoZ: Dream Come True**

**Chapter One: The Blue Ocarina**

It was a normal day in the small, uninteresting town that I called home. I ran all over the house, getting ready for school. I was late, as usual.

I wasn't the smartest child in the school…but nor was I the dumbest, even if I got bad grades.

I wasn't too pretty…but not necessarily ugly, even if I had glasses and short frizzy hair.

For none of these petty things mattered anymore, as a new adventure awaited me as I walked out the door.

It was the same routine walk, past the bookstore (closed and rotting), past the café (barely used, my favorite hangout), and past some other non-influential buildings I didn't really know about, and thus, I was at school.

It was an average, boring day as usual. It went by slowly, and I wished (as always) that it would end. The bell rang, and so, I began the boring walk home.

Shelby, the café owner, waved me down. I went over to her and she told me about something very interesting she found…

"I was looking in the attic, and I found some instruments. I think there is an ocarina, you mentioned one of those one day while you were here." I followed her to the musky attic that had never been touched in years, and we came upon a small box. It was labeled Ocarinas. I grabbed the box, and opened it up to find an assortment of ocarinas, about 20 in total, and only a few were broken.

"You can have those; I have no interest in them. Please take them home, and maybe if you get good at playing, I'll let you perform here." She winked. I took the box and walked the remaining block home, rather giddy.

I walked in, and as usual, no one was home. I set the box on my bed, and took out the ocarinas that were broken, to see if they could be repaired. One of them had a small crack, and it somehow looked familiar. I went on the internet, and it clicked. It was a replica of the Ocarina of Time, like in the video game. _It is a_ really_ good replica, it looks like the real thing, and not like some of those shiny crap ones I see online all the time. _

I looked at the other ocarinas, and 3 others were broken and fixable, but one, sadly, was not fixable, as it broke into too many pieces to be repaired. It was so pretty, but that could not be helped. I put the broken and cracked ocarinas in a padded box and left on my bike to see the old potter, Old Man Cameron. His pottery shop was rather far, but I wanted those ocarinas fixed. Especially the blue one.

After a short ride, I came upon the pottery shop on the edge of town. It looked empty, as usual, but I could hear the old man playing in the back. I came to his shop a lot, actually. The little bell above the door tinged when I walked in. The playing stopped. Old Man Cameron poked his head out of his office door.

"Hey! What 'chu doin' here today? You_ never _come on Wednesdays!" I held out the box.

"Shelby found some ocarinas in the attic! Some of them are broken. Can you fix them?" I asked him. He took me to the back room, or, "his office" where he played and created the instruments. I put the box on his desk, and he opened it.

"Hmmm…hrmmmmm…." He mumbled as he thought about which ones he could fix. He picked up the blue one, the one that I really wanted to try. I played many ocarinas while at the shop, and I was glad to have some of my own, but I_ really _wanted that blue one.

"I can fix this one, easy…" so the set the blue one aside. He picked up the others, and he said that those ones would need a few days to fix… "But I can fix _this_ one," he said, pointing at the blue one, "right now, if you would like." So I watched him fix the crack, rekiln it, and then repaint it. He handed it to me, and I set off on the long trek home, leaving him with the other broken ones that he would repair later.

After I got home, I wasn't surprised to see that no one was home. _They never really were. I mean, I'd see them for a few minutes, but not for long periods of time…._

I went to my room. I lie on the bed for a few minutes, and then I decided what I would do. I would learn to play the Song of Time! It was a very important song in the game, so I went to my desk, pulled out my laptop, and Googled it.

After a few minutes of practicing, I was ready to play it for real.

I went outside, and the sun was setting. It was a beautiful sight. I ran into the woods, and sat under my favorite tree. It was old, and looked like it was going to die soon, but it still had lush leaves every year.

I started playing.

The ocarina had a rich, clear sound, and I played the song with ease.

Something was wrong…I felt dizzy…maybe I just needed to rest a bit? Maybe I worked myself too hard trying to get home quickly…So I lay down and closed my eyes…_I'll wake up in a minute…Surely, right?..._


End file.
